I Knew You Were Trouble
by HappyOwl
Summary: After being caught stealing a wallet from her teacher, Annabeth's father receives a letter from 'Half-Blood Reformatory for Bad Kids', saying that Annabeth should be corrected. But in a house full of troublemakers, Annabeth doubts it. Especially when she falls for the worst of all, Percy Jackson. AU/AH. T for minor lenguage.
1. Half-Blood Reformatory

_**I don't own PJO.**_

_**Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking: 'This girl can't stop publishing stories'. But oh well. I can't help it. I hope you like the first chapter; you can tell me what you think leaving a review or sending me a PM. And please, forgive my grammar mistakes and typos.**_

_**I Knew You Were Trouble**_

"_The trouble with trouble is that it starts out to be so much fun," _

–_Anonymous._

"Sorry Mr. Chase, but this school is not for your daughter." Principal Johnson said strictly, looking with a little horror to the now ex-student of Goode High. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the fat man across the desk and completely ignored her father's pleas to give her one more chance. It was so stupid, she could never fit in.

"Please Mr. Johnson, try to reason." Frederick Chase said politically, trying to reach an agreement. "I'm sure my daughter didn't want to steal the wallet, maybe there was a misunderstanding. Annabeth, say it wasn't your intention stealing your Math teacher's wallet." he demanded to his daughter.

Annabeth looked between her father and the director. "I am completely guilty of stealing the wallet of that woman." she spat, making her father visibly irritated and angry. She took the wallet from the pocket of her leather jacket and threw it on the desk. "It didn't have too much money anyway," She shrugged carelessly. She suppressed a smile, knowing that she was making her father crazy.

The director opened his eyes in surprise for her attitude, and looked at Frederick. "Well, she just confessed herself." He said. "Annabeth's officially expelled from this school,"

Frederick sighed, knowing that all the negotiations that he had done had been in vain. "Fine. Thanks for everything, Mr. Johnson." He got up from his chair and left the room, Annabeth following him.

Annabeth climbed into the backseat of the car, all the time suppressing the winning smile that wanted to be on her face. A month after school started, and she had already managed to be expelled. An entire triumph for her. Her father climbed in the driver seat, his blue eyes full of anger.

"How dare you steal something?" Her father yelled while driving. "You have everything you want, you don't need anything! If you wanted money, you could have asked me, don't steal it from a poor teacher!" And that's when she stopped listening and her ADHD attacked. Her hands played with the hem of her American flag T-shirt, her eyes flying by each sector of the clean car that she once had scratched with scissors.

Annabeth is like your typical troublemaker. Her piercing gray eyes frightened people, though her blond princess curls said something else. She always wore a leather jacket, like right now. She was an expert at making jokes and take vengeance against the 'popular girls' at schools that made fun of her. All her pranks made her win a name on the public schools, so her father barely could find a school which actually accepted her. Sure, Annabeth had her reasons. Her father, being a very important lawyer, never cared for her, only when she was got in trouble. Not when she got an A+ in her exams, or when she had won the spelling bee when she was 7 years old, or when she had received the trophy for best science project. From the age of twelve, she had decided to draw his attention in other way. Being the worst troublemaker of all New York.

"Annabeth Evangeline Chase! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Frederick shouted, his eyes looking at her daughter in the rearview mirror. Annabeth didn't even care of lying to him.

"Nah, I give a fuck of what you're telling me," she said, but she was annoyed her father said her full name. Evangeline sounded way too polite.

It just served to get Frederick angrier. "Oh, you give a fuck? Well, it may be interesting for you: you're going to a reformatory." He snapped.

Annabeth's eyes were wide open. "You can't do that!" she yelled. _Damn him_, she thought.

"Yes. You're going to 'Half-Blood Reformatory for Bad Kids'. They send me a letter telling me you need to be corrected and they're right. You can't be like it,"

"What am I like?" she asked, her voice bitter. She couldn't believe her father was doing that. Sure, she knew that in part he was doing the right thing, but she had done all that to get his attention, not to get sent to a reformatory.

"You're like a petulant child that needs attention." Frederick spat out. Annabeth felt her eyes sting, her father had called her capricious girl when all she asked for was a minimal sign of affection towards her. She needed to be embraced, to be consented and pampered by someone. She needed a father, not a man to pay her food and education.

They arrived their big house, and when her father turned the car off, she got out of it, walking towards her room, Frederick following her near.

"I'm not done yet, young lady!" he shouted at her. Annabeth turned around exasperated, her arms crossed over her chest. "You'll be leaving this afternoon." He said toughly.

"Fine, I'm glad I'm leaving this hell!" she shouted on his face, before running to her room. She walked in and slammed the door behind her. Annabeth looked at it with a bit of nostalgic to her room, thinking about all that had lived there with her mother before she left her with her father to be an architect in Greece. It was so unfair, her mother was free there, doing what she wanted when she wanted, and she was there, stuck with her father, living a miserable life.

Annabeth didn't care if she had a mansion or fancy clothes, she was alone. She was _depressed _and nobody cared.

She grabbed one suitcase and some clothes and put them wrinkled, muttering curses to her father. She had never been a fashion fan, but her father insisted that she should dress like a lady, so he bought her pastel dresses and heels, but she bought her clothes in secret.

When she finished packing, she closed her bag and placed it on the floor before jumping on her bed. Something bothered her on her back, so she shoved her hand under her body and pulled out a brochure with a letter. She read the brochure, it says: 'Half-Blood Reformatory for Bad Kids'. There was a photo of a very big house. Under it, with black words, was a little text: _'If you kid is getting in too many troubles, don't doubt to send him/her here! We promise good education and that your child will leave being a gentleman/lady.' Sounds worse than a cheap commercial_, Annabeth thought upset. She opened the brochure and read it.

_Half-Blood Reformatory offers different classes to increase the education of children._ _Each child has one hour per day with a psychologist._ _Our place has a library, a swimming pool, bedrooms for girls and bedrooms for boys. For more detail, please communicate with us through our e-mail._

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. She placed the brochure on her nightstand and opened the letter. The handwriting was small and neat, just like the old ones.

_Mr. Chase, I have understand your daughter has been getting into trouble lately. We would love to Annabeth come to stay with us. I promise that your daughter will come out as an elegant lady in a matter of time._

_Sincerely,_

_Chiron Brunner, the director._

Annabeth crumpled the letter and placed it next to the brochure in her nightstand. She grabbed her cell phone and connected her headset, pressing 'Play' to a song. 'What Could Have Been Love' by Aerosmith began to play. It was in the middle of the song when she fell asleep.

*I-Knew-You-Were-Trouble*

"Annabeth wake up, we gotta go!" her father shouted slamming the door. Annabeth opened her eyes lazily and sat on her bed. She pulled her headphones out from her ears and paused the song before getting up and looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was practically a rat's nest, so she brushes until it was more or less neat.

She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of her room. Her father was waiting her in the front door, an upset look on his eyes. He walked outside and got into the car as Annabeth put her suitcase on the trunk. She climbed on the back-seat again and her father started to drive, heading to the reformatory.

It was a long journey in silence, only the stereo music of background, but they finally arrived. As in the brochure, the house was Victorian style, with dark wood floor and pale yellow walls. The house was far away from all others, and to get there you had to do a short ride by car from the main gate (where there was a security guard) to the door of the house. Nonetheless, Annabeth didn't rule out the possibility of escape. Frederick turned off the car and got out as Annabeth took out her suitcase from the trunk and followed him.

Frederick knocked the door, and they waited some minutes before the door opened. A man in a wheelchair smiled at them, his kind brown eyes shining.

"Welcome to 'Half-Blood Reformatory for Bad Kids', you must be Frederick and Evangeline Chase," he greeted.

"Annabeth. I prefer Annabeth." Annabeth corrected him. The man nodded at her and Frederick rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir, it's us. Did you receive my e-mail?" Frederick asked.

"Yes I did, but please, call me Chiron; I don't like formalities too much." Chiron grinned, and let them go inside the house. It was enormous, with clean wood furniture and a giant chandelier hanging in the center of the hall. It looked like an old house, but at the time was kept clean and elegant. The pictures on the walls were of flowers, like those old women have. _This house must be really ancient,_ Annabeth thought. Chiron closed the door behind them, and she realized it was quite silent there.

"Well, I hope you like the house Annabeth, I heard that you like history a lot, and this house has an interesting one." Chiron said, and Annabeth looked at him with a frown.

"How do you know that? What, people here are like super spies and know what I do the whole day? Wow, that's too creepy." She said sarcastically, like everything she says. It was one of the things her father thinks she need to change, but seriously, if she wasn't sarcastic, she wouldn't be Annabeth Chase.

Chiron chuckled, to what both father and daughter opened their eyes in surprise. "What?" he asked innocently. "That was very funny," Annabeth tried to hide a smile, maybe she could get along with that man.

"I don't think that was funny." Frederick snapped, slightly confused by Chiron's attitude.

"Well, I think so." Chiron snapped back, but then he smiled in a friendly way. "Let's go talk to my office." He said to Frederick. Just in that moment, a guy entered the room by another door eating an apple.

Annabeth's breath got stuck in her throat. The guy was way _too_ hot. He was tall, with messy black hair and dark sea-green eyes that easily caught her attention. His skin was slightly tanned, and it matched his hair perfectly. Chiron waved at him, so he looked at them raising his eyebrows.

"Percy, just in time! Help Annabeth with her suitcase, she's staying with Piper." Chiron told him. "And show her around too, you aren't doing anything, right?"

Percy smirked. "When am I doing something anyway? Please, Chiron." He joked carelessly. Chiron rolled his eyes, and waved at Frederick to follow him to his office, which Frederick doubtfully did. He didn't want to leave his daughter with a strange.

Annabeth looked at Percy in his eyes, and to keep her role, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't need your help, you know, I can do it on my own."

"I know, but if I don't so this, I have to clean the dishes for a week, so…" he said walking over to her and grabbing her suitcase. "Let's go to your new room." He smirked again in such an annoying way, Annabeth wanted to punch him right in his face.

He walked upstairs with her suitcase over his shoulder like it was nothing, and she followed him behind, looking at one place she didn't have to. Then, they walked in a hallway until they reached a wooden door (for a change), where Percy knocked. Moments later, a beautiful girl of Cherokee features opened the door, looking confused at Percy. She had choppy chocolate brown hair framing her small face, short stature and eyes that changed with the light, which at this time they looked green, but if Annabeth ducked her head, they were blue.

"Hey Percy," she said, no in a flirty way, but in a friendly one. "What's going on?" she smiled looking at Annabeth.

Percy pointed at her with his head. "She's new," he said, entering in the room and throwing her suitcase over a white bed. He walked out of the room. "I'll leave you alone, bye." When he was about to leave, he turned around. "Show her around!" he yelled.

When he was out of sight, the girl smiled at Annabeth. "Yeah, he's kinda weird sometimes," she chuckled. "I'm Piper McLean." She presented herself, stretching a hand out.

Annabeth smiled too. "Annabeth Chase." She shook her hand before walking inside the room. The walls were white, and in a corner, where she supposed it was Piper's corner, was a bed with pink sheets. On the walls near it were posters about Taylor Swift and One Direction; on the bedside table were CDs and some make-up.

Annabeth walked to the bed in which Percy had threw her suitcase and sat down looking around. Piper looked at her. "Percy has to show you around, right?" she asked.

"Chiron told him it, but…" Annabeth was cut off by Piper.

"C'mon, he will not do it." Piper sighed. Annabeth got up of the bed and followed Piper out. "You have to meet some people," she smirked, and Annabeth thought Piper was pretty scary.

_**Check Annabeth's outfit on my profile, and don't forget to review!**_


	2. The Way I Am

_**I don't own PJO or HOO.**_

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I've been busy. Thanks for all the reviews and for adding this story on the favorite/following list, it means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**I Knew You Were Trouble**_

'_The trouble is that you think they love you, and they don't love you back. And the pain is just too much.'_

Annabeth followed Piper to a living room, where there were two moss green sofas, lamps and all kinds of great old decoration, like pictures of European ladies and gentlemen of the time of the Carolingian Empire, strange animals of Chinese porcelain and marble eggs. It was odd, but she can live with it.

For a person who was in a reformatory, Piper was too friendly and good. She told her about Chiron and his strange methods to correct them, that there was a pool there, that the other people were very friendly despite their appearance, but to don't ask them why they were there because they could get angry; and other not so very important things. Annabeth listened to her attentively, as if her words hypnotized her.

When they entered the living by the large double doors, Annabeth could see five people. One was a girl sitting on a couch, headphones in her ears while humming a song. Her hair was black and spiky, protruding from her skin as white as snow. Her eyes were electric blue, outlined with black. There were small freckles over her nose, and she wore a black blouse with slight lace patterns that left her freckled shoulders naked, dark jeans that marked her thin legs and high black boots. She looked intimidating, with power.

In the opposite sofa was a boy with tousled black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black, which were empty and showed no emotion. All his clothes were black, from his leather jacket to his sneakers. His skin was olive colored, and his features betrayed his Italian origin. For his face of discomfort and tiredness, Annabeth knew he was sitting there with the others only by compulsion, as if spending charity time. He wasn't doing anything at all; he just was there, thinking. And something about him told her to stay away, to not mess with him.

In one corner playing cards, were three boys. Two had light brown hair and clear blue eyes, arched eyebrows and aura of don't-trust-in-me-because-you-will-regret-it. They were very similar physically, but there were some differences too, like, #1 had a big nose while the #2 had a small one. #1 had curly hair and the #2 had straight hair. Their mischievous smile told her to don't be near them.

The third boy had black, curly hair and dark brown eyes. He had like-elf and Latin traits. His eyes glittered with madness and his smile was so big that showed up to the grinders. By his short legs, Annabeth concluded that he wasn't very tall. He looked like a good person, thing that confused her. Why would a boy like him be here? But, she had learned that appearances deceived many years ago.

Piper was nothing like them. While those people were dressed in black and had aura of problems, she seemed an innocent girl, dressed in a simple white shirt sleeve 3/4 with pink sleeves and the number 15, tight jeans and white ballet shoes. She looked fine, a girl without trouble.

"Hey guys, this is Annabeth Chase, and she's new here." Piper said, and everyone looked at them. Annabeth smiled shyly, not knowing what to do. "Annabeth, they're Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor and Leo," she pointed at them as she said their names. Everyone but Nico smiled at her. Nico just looked at her before looking back to the point he had been watching for hours.

"Hi," Annabeth said. Leo, being the only one who didn't ignore her, stood up and walked up to her, smirking in a flirty way, which Annabeth thought wasn't attractive at all. As she guessed, Leo wasn't tall; in fact, he barely was taller than Piper.

"Yo Annabeth, I'm Leo Valdez, y'know, the supreme commander of this house. Everyone knows you'll end up begging on my feet to be my girlfriend, so, it's easy if you ask now," he said, cocky grin on his face all the time. Annabeth looked at him perplexed, wondering what the heck was on his mind. Despite everything, he sounded like he was joking, not like one of those player who were 'serious'. He was doing it just for fun.

"Uh- I don't think I will." Annabeth said.

Piper laughed. "Accept it Valdez, you'll die single." Leo rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"I had to try, at least," Leo said, before returning to his place next to Travis and Connor, who laughed at him. Annabeth still wondered what would do a guy like Leo to end up in a reformatory.

Piper turned to her and smiled sweetly. "Wanna see outside?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, she started to walk, and Annabeth had no choice but to follow her to a door which connected with the kitchen. This room had egg walls, with some country decoration and more wooden furniture. It was pretty big, and it was old. Piper walked through another door, the one that actually leaded outside.

The sun was hiding on the horizon while the stars and the moon began to shine in the sky. It was painted in all colors, which made it look beautiful. Annabeth just wished she would have seen that on a good day. That would make it even more beautiful. There was a pool there, with a few chairs and tables around.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? It's my favorite part of the house, especially when the water reflects the sun. Maybe someday you'll be able to see it again, but at this time we are almost-always doing something," Piper cut off her thoughts. Annabeth looked at her a little confused, but Piper just waved it off. "Don't worry, you'll see it tomorrow."

"C'mon, let's go back inside. Maybe your dad is done with Chiron, and if he sees you with me, Percy's dead." Piper said, walking back to the house. Annabeth sighed; she had completely forgotten her dad was still there. She followed Piper again, feeling like a lost puppy.

They entered the hall and went through another door that leaded to a hallway where there were three doors. Piper walked to the nearest and knocked a couple of times before the door opened showing Percy. "Done," she said.

Percy smirked at her. "Thanks Pipes." He said, and Piper rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that." She replied, punching him on the arm before walking away, not without mouthing 'Good luck' to Annabeth. She frowned, not understanding what her roommate meant.

Annabeth turned to look at Percy, just at the time when Chiron and her father came in. With Percy standing lazily at the door and she looking a bit confused, she believed Chiron was going to notice something was wrong, but he didn't say a thing. He just smiled at them, his brown eyes shining. "Hello again children, did you two finished the tour?" he asked. Frederick looked suspicious at all that, even the place itself.

"Yeah, we're done." Percy said. Chiron then thanked to him and gestured Annabeth to come with him and Frederick. She walked up to them as Percy locked himself in the room again.

Annabeth frowned as she followed the two old men to Chiron's office. She _hated_ following people, and she has been doing it all day. As she suspected it, Chiron's office was all wooden too; with a desk, light brown armchairs, old lamps, and old daggers and swords and even shields hanging on the walls. Her father took seat in a chair opposite Chiron, who was at the other side of the desk. Annabeth just stood there, looking uncomfortable. What was she doing there? What were they going to tell her? Was it a bad new? A good one? Whatever it was, Chiron only gestured her to take a seat next to her father. She sat down, and Chiron finally spoke.

"Okay Annabeth, we've been talking a lot about you," Chiron crossed his arms over the desk as she rolled her eyes. "And we agreed you need to improve some things that actually aren't so hard to change. If you do what you have to do, I estimate you'll be out in two or three months." He said, and Frederick nodded giving him the reason, like when people give the reason to the crazy ones.

"Can I know what I have to change?" she asked raising her eyebrows, though she felt how her heart broke slowly in her chest. Her father was telling her to change who she was, and not to be who she was, like real parents would do. And she even didn't understand why she was so sad about it. It had always been this way: she causing trouble and he trying to change her.

She even saw a little sadness in Chiron's eyes when he said, "Well, maybe your personality not-so girly, your clothes, your manners and the way you speak." Annabeth looked at her father, not believing he wanted to change her personality. She could stand he wanted to change her way to dress or the way she spoke, but no her personality. Even when she, he and her mother were still a lovely family, she was that way. She wasn't a girly-girl, she never wore make-up, she never liked dolls like the others girl of her age did. Why anybody accepted her the way she was?

"Well, thanks dad, for loving me the way I am," she snapped before storming out of the room. Frederick was astonished at the words of his daughter. He felt that his heart ached a little, but he was doing it for her sake. Why could she not understand that? He did it for her, because he wanted Annabeth to have a great life and a future. He wanted her to become the best architect, to be a good woman. Maybe a reformatory wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't think of anything better. And she was too troublemaker for him, and he was too busy with his work.

"It's a typical reaction, she'll calm down eventually." Chiron cut off his thoughts. Frederick nodded, but he wasn't completely sure she'll calm down anytime soon. Maybe she wouldn't even say goodbye to him.

Frederick sighed. "Maybe," he mumbled. He played with his fingers over his lap, not looking into Chiron's eyes. Was he a really bad father for doing it? For thinking about his daughter's future? For wanting the best for her? He wanted to make her happy, but since his wife abandoned them, he didn't know what to do. He was confused, sad, betrayed. And lonely. Sure, he had a daughter, but Annabeth hated him, and now he sent her to a reformatory, full of bad people, with a strange man. What if something bad happened to her while staying her? He was so full of doubts. What can he do for her? It was frustrating.

"Mr. Chase, are you thinking of not leaving her here and take her back home?" Chiron asked, looking at him. "Are you thinking she hates you for doing it? Or maybe because you're leaving her alone?" he said it firmly, a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know what to do. She hates me so much," Frederick lamented, hiding his face on his hands.

Chiron smiled sadly at him, almost feeling pity for him. "Maybe, it's because she's just a teenager, and teenagers feel that the world is against them. Or maybe it's because she feels lonely. Does she have friends back at school?" he asked.

Frederick shook his head. "No. Sometimes the principal called me to tell me she's always alone, and about her bad and low grades." He explained, his hands still hiding his face, although he had an eye exposed.

"Maybe she feels alone, that no-one cares. I'm pretty sure it's something about the age. It will pass soon. And probably she can do some friends here." Chiron shrugged, happy with his conclusion. But Frederick shook his head again, frenetically.

"No. I don't want her to be friends with people worse than her. That would be bad influence for her." Frederick snapped, his hands already out of his head.

Chiron frowned, a bit upset with Mr. Chase words. Those kids worse than his daughter were like his own children, and they weren't bad at all. Yes, they were there for things of the past, but they weren't criminals. "Actually, Mr. Chase, those kids are good people. And, I guess you really have to go to work or something, so, goodbye Mr. Chase, Annabeth will be fine here. You're welcome anytime!" Chiron hurried him to leave. _Nobody _insulted his children.

Frederick looked at Chiron confused, but he said goodbye and left the room, only to find Annabeth sitting on the stairs, a thoughtfully expression on her small and beautiful face. He stared at her a moment until she noticed his presence there. She glared at him, causing him to shrink slightly. He missed Athena's (his wife) grey eyes so much, he was grateful Annabeth had the same ones.

"I'm leaving." He said. Annabeth didn't answer. "I'll visit anytime soon." He tried. Annabeth stood up, still glaring at him.

"It would be better if you don't come." She snapped coldly. Frederick swallowed uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. His daughter was so intimidating; maybe that's why she hadn't friends in school or… anywhere.

"Thanks for all the love, daughter." He said sarcastically, though he hated being sarcastic, and he always scolded Annabeth whenever she said something sarcastic, and it made him feel guilty. Annabeth glared even more at him, so much he thought she was goin to kill him with the gaze.

"You hate me; I hate you, what's the big deal now? It has been always like that." She snapped, and Frederick felt how his heart broke even more. Did she really hate him? Was him that bad?

Instead of apology or do something else, he snapped _'Goodbye'_ and left the house, leaving a broken Annabeth inside, even if he didn't know that.

She felt her eyes itching, itching eyes, tears threatening to fall again. She thought he was going to apologize, as any parent would do, but no, he just went away, leaving her, once again, _alone._ She still had the slightest hope that her father would forgive her for everything and apologize for being such a bad father, but her hope vanished when she heard the car engine turn on and go away. She hit the wall with her fist in a furious momentum, and then she ran her hand through her hair, growling in frustration.

"Y'know, remind me of never getting in your bad side," a voice said making her jump in surprise. She turned around, only to find Percy smirking at her. How could he always be smirking?

"What do you want?" she growled. She glared at him, but he didn't seem affected by it, like most of people did. Instead, he just continued smirking. That annoying, hot smirk of his.

"Dinnertime." He said, before walking away to the dinner room. Annabeth glared a moment at his back before following him, wondering how it would turn out.

_**Piper and Thalia's outfit on profile. Don't forget to review please! It makes me happy :) Until the next update, my beloved readers!**_


	3. Curiosity

_**I don't own PJO.**_

_**Sorry for the loooooooooooooooong wait for it, but I'm busy, I have a life and well, author's block. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, the alerts and the favorites, it means a lot to me!**_

_**I Knew You Were Trouble**_

'_Curiosity usually leads to more trouble,'_

There was a lot silence in the house that night for Annabeth's opinion. And that disturbed her; silence wouldn't let her sleep. It was strange, usually people couldn't sleep with noise, but the noise calmed her down.

She was lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling. Her grey eyes were fixed on one point, and she didn't move. Back at her house, the noise of New York helped her sleep a little, but inside the house it was quiet too. Her dad always complained that she never woke up early, that she spent the whole night doing who knows what. But the truth was, she couldn't sleep. She spent her nights listen to music, trying to sleep, or reading some book to tire her eyes and sleep faster, but nothing of that helped her. She could usually fall asleep at 4:00 or 5:00 a.m. She also thought it might be insomnia.

Annabeth rolled over her bed, so she was looking at Piper. The girl was sleeping peacefully, looking like a little girl. Her brown hair was a mess, and some of it fell over her face. Even sleeping, Piper looked beautiful and with grace. Annabeth wondered what Piper did to end up there. Piper smiled in her dreams and rolled over, so Annabeth couldn't look at her face anymore.

Annabeth sighed, watching the clock in the wall. 4:35 a.m. and she was still awake. She groaned, not knowing what to do. She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, so she got up of her bed, still in her shorts and T-shirt, and walked out of the room, trying not to wake Piper up. She felt the cold wood under her feet, and the silence sent chills down her arms. She never got scared easily, but this house was creepy.

Annabeth looked at every corner, analyzing the architecture of the house. It was amazing, old, but amazing. She noticed it was an ancient place, maybe built in the 1700's. In the upper half of the walls, it was painted a light yellow with some white flowers, and lower half was wood.

Annabeth continued walking; she went downstairs, trying not to make any sound. She grabbed her loose white T-shirt and scrunched it between her fingers. She was a little nervous, because it was her first night there, and she was walking around like if it was her own home. She knew it wasn't right, and she turned around to go back to her room, but she heard some noises. She froze there, without moving. Her eyes opened unconsciously, and she bit her lip. She breathed, tightening her grip on her shirt, deliberating whether to follow the noise or go back to her room and try to sleep again without success.

Regaining her composure, she walked into the living room. There was nothing, just silence and shadows. Another noise interrupted the silence, and it came from the kitchen. Annabeth held out her arms, touching everything that was on her way to not collide. Her eyes adjusted to the dark just seconds before she went in the kitchen and the light hit her face. She blinked a couple of times until she readjusted to the light. And there, in the middle of the kitchen, looking out at the moon, drinking water, was the only and one Percy Jackson.

He stood there, leaning in the counter, his beautiful eyes looking outside. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black pajamas pants. His hair was perfectly messed, and he ran a hand through it. He drank some water and left the glass in the sink. He noticed her presence there, so he looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Annabeth's breath got stuck in her throat as she looked into his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" Percy asked, eyeing her face and body. Annabeth recalled she was wearing some short shorts, so her cheeks got a light pink.

"No, too much silence." She said without thinking. Then, she cursed herself for such an idiot answer. He should be thinking she was a freak, an idiot. What if he didn't talk to her anymore? She wanted to stab herself there.

"Yeah, it's very quiet here at night. Not even a single noise," Percy wrinkled his nose. And if it wasn't cute, then the world wasn't round. Even if he surely was a rebel, bad boy, Annabeth thought he was cute. Annabeth nodded, and leaned in a counter.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked him. She couldn't help but feel curiosity about him. He had something, something that attracted her and made her want to know him. Percy raised his eyebrows again, surprised by the sudden question, but he gave her a small smirk.

"I just wanted some water," he said carelessly. Something about his answer told Annabeth he was lying. When she arrived, he was looking through the window, probably thinking about something important. But she didn't push him, because, she just met him some hours ago. They didn't know about each other except their names. She didn't want to get in trouble only because of her stupid curiosity. Annabeth nodded again, this time pursing her lips and looking at the ground.

There was a moment of silent, not awkward or comfortable. It just was silence. She felt his gaze on her head, but she didn't dare to look at him again. His eyes were a bit intimidating with the night light. She wondered again what did him to end up there. Did he stole? Fought with someone, and hit someone so hard that the person ended up int the hospital? Or maybe something worse? The curiosity was killing her inside, but she couldn't ask him it. It would be impolite, and he could get mad at her and neve speak to her again. And she surely didn't want that.

"Are you insomniac?" Percy asked suddenly, walking up to her and leaning on the same counter, so their faces were inches apart. Annabeth could see every trait of his face, and the different shades of green mixed in his eyes. She soaked her lips, and secretly looked at his mouth, and an impulse of kissing him right there invaded her, but she quickly suppressed it.

"I don't know," she said sadly. "Probably, but I'm not sure. I guess you're the first person that actually sees me awake at this hour," she added a little shy. It was true, she usually stayed at her room in her house, or sometimes she dared to go on a walk to clear her mind, but nobody that knows her saw her. She was a little ashamed Percy saw her, and that he saw her in pajamas. Well, she saw him in pajamas too, but they just met! She felt like hyperventilating, but she maintained a serious appearance.

"Shouldn't you talk to a doctor about it?" Percy frowned. Annabeth bit her cheek, was he worrying about her? _Nah, it has to be my imagination, _she thought.

Annabeth sighed, and she decided to don't fall for him. _Never_. Yeah, he was all hot, and handsome and all you want, but she knew that if she fell for him, she would end up heartbroken. He would hurt her bad, and she didn't need that in this moment. It was a sudden decision, but it was the right thing to do; or at least what she thought it was right. She didn't want another person to leave her, it was the worst feeling ever, and believe me; she knew the feeling like the palm of her hand. A lot of people already left her, and she wouldn't stand if another did it again. It was a hard decision, but she was sure it was for the best.

"Look, I don't about you, and you don't know about me. I'm not gonna ask about you because I don't care, so you should do the same. Don't you ever dare to tell anyone about it, or you're gonna regret it. Understand?" Annabeth snapped. She knew it sounded mean, but she didn't want Percy near her, because she knew it would be bad. She wanted him away from here, or at least, it was what she wanted to believe. She glared at Percy some seconds. He looked surprised by her reaction, but he didn't move. He looked into her eyes, like if he wanted to read her thoughts. His gaze was so deep, it made Annabeth regret her words, but she maintained her cold stare and walked out of the room, all the way to her room, trying not to make sound.

She lay down again on her bed and pulled the sheets over her body as she checked out the time once again. 5:18 a.m. She thought about her 'talk' with Percy, and regretted all her words, because he didn't deserve that. He was a gentleman to her, and he cared for her. But no, she just had to mess everything up. She sighed, and with the thought that it was for the best, she fell asleep.

*I-Knew-You-Were-Trouble*

The sound of a horn made Annabeth jump off the bed. She blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the morning light that came through the window. She yawned and looked around, only to find Piper brushing her chocolate hair. Annabeth sat up in the bed as the horn went off.

Piper was wearing a white blouse with red stripes, white shorts that bared her model legs and white sandals with flowers. Her hair had a little sewn braid in the left of her head, and she had lip-gloss in her mouth. She looked beautiful, and there weren't other words to describe her. Piper noticed that Annabeth was already awake, so she turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey there Annabeth! Did you sleep well?" Piper asked. Annabeth remembered her long night and her talk with Percy. She checked the time, 7:00 a.m. She only slept 1:42! She was used to sleep until the evening on weekends. She was going to look like a zombie walking around in her first day there, and the worst of it was that Percy was going to see her. _No, _Annabeth thought, _I don't care about what Percy thinks of me._

"Yes, I did. Thanks," Annabeth replied. Piper frowned at her, and Annabeth knew she didn't believe her.

"Explain me the dark circled under your eyes then," Piper questioned her, a strict stare in her changing eyes. Annabeth opened her eyes in surprise, and bit her lip. What did she could say to Piper? It's not like she was telling her about her possibly insomnia or her talk with Percy. She met Piper yesterday, but she felt she couldn't lie to her. After some moments of silence, Piper spoke again. "Oh, I know! You fell asleep late because you're nervous!" Piper slapped herself, smiling and shaking her head. "Why didn't I realize it before?"

"Umm…" Annabeth mumbled, but Piper continued talking as if she didn't hear her.

"Oh, there's nothing to be nervous about. The guys are pretty cool, and I have the feeling the like you so far, so they're gonna to be nice. And don't doubt to tell me if Leo or the Stoll's bother you, they're annoying most of the time. Nico never does anything, so don't worry. Thalia is cool, and a good friend if you get to know her. Percy… well, Percy is cool too, annoying sometimes, but I guess you two will get along," Piper went on, talking about everyone there and some others things Annabeth didn't even bother to heard. That girl talked your ear off.

"Umm, yeah, I need to get dressed up," Annabeth cur her off, and Piper quiet. Annabeth sighed, thanking God for making Piper shut up. She looked like a good friend, but please, she just woke up! Is there something more annoying that someone talking to you when you just woke up? Piper said okay to Annabeth, and returned to her bed and wrote some things on a notebook.

Annabeth stood up and walked to her closet. After some moments of thinking, she decided to wear a black shirt of the 'Ramones', light ripped up jeans and white combat boots. She brushed her hair, so her curls were almost perfect. She looked at her face. Piper was right; she had too dark circles under her eyes. She didn't want anyone to find out she didn't sleep well, besides Percy of course, so, she turned around and asked Piper for make-up.

"Yeah sure, here you have." Piper handed Annabeth the make-up. The brunette looked at the blonde through the mirror. Annabeth felt a bit uncomfortable, because she knew Piper was suspecting about it. After some seconds, Piper smiled. "Do you need any help?" Piper asked, because she noticed Annabeth wasn't good at apply make-up. Annabeth smiled a little ashamed, but received Piper's help gladly. Piper started to put the make-up, smiling.

"Thanks for it, Piper." Annabeth said. She felt bad for lying to Piper, but she didn't want to tell her the truth.

"It's no problem, really. I love doing it," Piper said happily, but frowned. "Did I just said that?" she asked alarmed, and both laughed. "Oh my God, I think my mom's genes are affecting me. She's Aphrodite, y'know, the designer. You must have heard about her, she's really famous, the one that make dress for celebrities," Piper said, a tone of sadness in her voice, accompanied with a sparkle of melancholy in her eyes.

Annabeth thought about it for a moment before replying. "Yeah, I've heard a little about her," Annabeth said. "Is she really your mom?" she asked. It was so shocking; the daughter of a very famous woman was covering the circles under her eyes? No way it was true.

"Yep," Piper said, nodding. "And my dad's Tristan McLean, the actor." Annabeth opened her eyes in surprise. If Piper was daughter of two very famous persons, what was she doing there? "Here's a photo if you don't believe me," Piper said, taking her phone out of her pocket. After some clicks, Piper handed the phone to Annabeth, who received it a looked at its screen. In fact, there was a little Piper with her parents. They were on a couch, in a pretty little cabin, looking like a _family_.

Piper put her phone in her bed as she continued applying make-up on Annabeth. "It was 6 years ago. My dad was just starting to film movies, and my mom was trying to get the job in LA. It's the last photo we took before growing apart. The fame and all that made them divorce, so I felt alone. I wanted to grab their attention causing trouble, and that leaded me here." Piper ended of explain her story. It was similar to Annabeth's, except about the fact of her parents being famous. Piper had a sad face, and Annabeth gave her a little smile.

"Hey, don't be sad. My parents divorced when I was four years old, because my mom wanted to live in Greece and my dad didn't, so after some fights, they finally got apart and each made their life. My mom left me with my father 'cause she didn't want to raise me, and my dad didn't want either. But, my mom won the trial, so my dad had to deal with me. Like you, I wanted to grab their attention since I was 10 years old. It started with little things, until it was normal for me, and trouble came to me, I didn't even looked for it. So yeah, I'm here now." Annabeth said, but she didn't feel sad. She felt angry with her parents, with the teachers that made her life impossible, and with the world.

"That's sad," Piper said after a moment of silence. "If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't stand it." The girl said. Annabeth didn't know how she survived that, because if you think about it, it was really sad. But she never stopped to think about her life. She was too angry to remember her past.

Both of the girls fell into a silence, each one thinking about their own story. Piper stopped putting make-up in Annabeth's face. "And, it's done. Look at the mirror," Piper smiled. Annabeth turned her head and looked at her reflection. There was no signal of the circles. Piper made a great job, and Annabeth was grateful."

"Thanks a lot for it, Piper. You're awesome." Annabeth said, smiling at her roommate. Piper smiled back at her, and waved it off.

"You're welcome. And let's go to have breakfast, they should be waiting for us," Piper said. They walked downstairs up to the living room, and in fact, everyone was there. The Stoll's were fighting between them, Leo and Percy were playing 'Rock paper scissors', Thalia was helping a maid, named Silena Beauregard, to set the table and Nico was sitting there, not talking, not joking. He wasn't doing anything, like always.

When the others noticed Piper and Annabeth's presence, they looked at them a second to say hello before returning to their activities. But Annabeth looked at Percy just in the moment he did, so their eyes locked for some seconds, before Percy turned his head to continue playing with Leo. Piper walked to the kitchen, so Annabeth followed her.

There, Silena was serving the breakfast in the dishes. Silena was a young lady, of maybe 24 years old, with night blue eyes and long, black, wavy hair. She was beautiful, with porcelain skin and a model body. She was kind, friendly and lovely, and as far as Annabeth could know her, Silena was a lovesick girl, that loved love stories and all the fluffy and cliché things. But despite that, Annabeth and she got along. Thalia was trying to grab three dishes on the same time, but she was failing miserable at it, so Annabeth helped her by grabbing one dish. Piper grabbed others dishes and the trio went to leave it at the table.

Sadly but not so sadly, Annabeth had to put Percy's food in front of him. She bit her lip, and leaned in so she could put the breakfast there, but Percy looked at her, making their faces be inches apart once again. It was an awkward moment, at least for her, because he seemed to enjoy that. She looked away and stood up to return to the kitchen, trying to not think of him.

Before she could enter the kitchen, Silena got out, saying they could sit down at the same time Chiron 'walked' in. He placed himself in the table, and smiled at all of the kids there.

"Good morning, my children." Chiron said, and Piper and Thalia sat down in their chairs, but Annabeth stood there uncomfortable, not knowing where to sit. She was still new there. Chiron noticed her awkwardness, and smiled gently at her. "Please dear, sit there." Chiron pointed to the only vacant chair.

And it was in front of Percy Jackson.

Annabeth sighed as she sat down, knowing it would be a long breakfast.

_**Hope it made the wait worth it. The chapter is long, it has +3000 words. I made a twitter so you can follow my progress and get sneak peeks. Outfits in my profile. There's a new poll in my profile, would you check it out? Forgive any mistake, bad grammar, OOCness and typos. If you have ideas, send me a PM or leave a review! They're always welcome. Infinite love!**_


End file.
